Just The Girl
by Lizzie818
Summary: Mein erster Songfic.Eines meiner Lieblingslieder...Es geht um meine zwei Lieblingscharaktere..Lest einfach selbstViel Spaß pls R&R!


**Just The Girl**

_**She's cold and she's cruel **_

_**But she knows what she's doin' **_

_**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion **_

Sie ist einfach unglaublich.Sie ist immer so nett, anständig.Sie strahlt immer so eine Wärme aus.Doch wenn sie mich ansieht, wenn sie nur in meiner Nähe ist,dann ist sie immer so kalt, so abweisend.Sie straft mich dann immer mit eiskalten Blicken,die ich-meiner Meinung nach- nicht verdient habe.Ich weiß,ich habe ihr schlimmes angetan,sie beleidigt,ihr sehr wehgetan.Doch ich habe mich geändert.Ich bin ein ganz neuer Mensch.Doch sie ignoriert es.Sie weiß genau,was sie tut, indem sie mir den Rücken zukehrt,kalt zu mir ist oder mich gänzlich ignoriert.

Ich kann mich noch genau an unser drittes Schuljahr erinnern.Ich hatte diesen Wildhüter ausgelacht,Hagrid.Sein Hippogreif hatte mich angegriffen und durch das Ansehen und die Macht meines Vaters sollte dieser Hippogreif sterben.Sie war fix und ferig deshalb,und ich lachte sie aus.Sie war so wütend,dass sie mir eine verpasste.Danach wusste ich nicht mehr,was ich denken sollte.Ich selbst war so wütend,dass sie das tat,jedoch seit dem habe ich ein ganz anderes Bild von ihr.Ein völlig anderes.

_**She laughs at my dreams **_

_**But I dream about her laughter **_

_**Strange as it seems **_

_**She's the one I'm after **_

Sehr oft lachte sie mich aus,fast schon sooft wie ich sie.Vieles,was ich sagte oder tat machte sie schlecht,denn für sie stand ich ja auf der schlechten,der bösen Seite.Ohne zu wissen lachte sie über meine Träume.Ich wollte schon immer Quidditch-Spieler werden.Ich liebe es einfach auf den Besen zu steigen,in die Höhe zu fliegen und in Ruhe über etwas nachdenken und den Rest einfach vergessen.Doch sie lachte mich aus.Meinte,dass die Slytherin Quidditch-Mannschaft mich nur aufgenommen hat wegen meinm Vater.Natürlich,damals ist es vielleicht auch so gewesen.Aber ich weiß,dass ich gut war.Gut genug auch ohne meinen Vater.Das wollte ich immer beweisen,dass ich es auch ohne ihn schaffen kann.Allen und mir selbst.Deshalb hatte ich mit auch vorgenommen,der beste in der Schule zu sein.Und dann kommt sie und macht alles zu nichte.Ich hab gesehen,wie sie sich immer freute,die beste zu sein und wie sie immer heimlich lachte, wenn ich schlechter war.Doch,sie hat meine Träume immer verschmäht, ohne zu wissen,dass sie mein Traum war.Schon oft,und ich weiß nicht wieso,hab ich sie in meinen Träumen gesehen.Wie sie immer lachte,sich lächelnd mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr.Ich weiß nicht wieso,aber sie fasziniert mich so.

_**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour **_

_**She runs on 100 proof attitude power **_

Wenn sie mal etwas herausgefundne hat,kann sie es nicht für sich behalten.Sie muss alles erzählen,bis ins kleinste Detail.Sie wollte immer zeigen,was sie drauf hat und war immer selbst auf sich stolz,dass sie es vor den anderen rausgefunden hat.

_**And the more she ignores me **_

_**The more I adore her **_

Und jedesmal wenn ich sie auf den Gängen oder sonst wo traf wollte ich sie ansprechen.Selbst wenn es nur eine blöde Bemerkung war, nur damit sie mich einmal ansieht,damit ich nur einmal kurz ihre Stimme höre.Doch sie ignorierte mich,als wäre ich nicht da,als würde ich überhaupt nicht exestieren.Jedesmal,wenn sie das tat,machte es mich verrückt und ich wollte immer mehr,dass sie mich bemerkte.

_**What can I do? **_

_**I'd do anything for her **_

Und ich kann einfach nichts dafür.Nun wei ich aber,dass ich alles für sie tun würde.

_**But when she sees it's me **_

_**On her caller ID **_

_**She won't pick up the phone **_

_**She'd rather be alone **_

Aber ich weiß,dass sie lieber alleine ist, anstatt mit mir zu sprechen.Sie würde alles andere lieber tun,als irgendetwas mit mir zu tun zu haben.

**But I can't give up just yet **

**'Cause every word she's ever said **

**Still ringin' in my head **

**Still ringin' in my head **

Aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach so aufgeben.Ich muss es versuchen,immer und immer wieder.Denn in meinem Kopf schwirrt mir immer noch ihre Stimme umher-Jedes einzelne Wort,dass sie sagte,jedes Zitat,dass sie aus Büchern kennt.Ihre Stimme höre ich immer und immer wieder...

**She's cold and she's cruel **

**But she knows what she's doin' **

**Knows just what to say **

**So my whole day is ruined **

Es stimmt.Zu mir ist sie immer so eiskalt ,so grausam, wenn sie mich ignoriert ode rmich mit ihren Blicken straft.Sie weiss genau,was sie tut und hat keine Angst es gegen mich einzusetzen.Es springt niemand so mit mir rum-Niemand.Alle haben Angst oder zu großen Respekt vor mir.Nur sie,sie hat keine Angst.Respekt sicherlich,aber Angst?Nein.Sie weiß genau,was sie tut.Sie weiß genau,wo sie mich am härtesten trifft, sie weiß genau,was sie sagen muss,was mich völlig aus der Bahn wirft.

Mit einem Wort kann sie mir den ganzen Tag vermiesen.Dann kann ich ihre Worte den ganzen Tag über nicht vergessen,ich kann dann nur noch an das Denken.

**'Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else **

**She's a mystery **

**She's too much for me **

**But I keep comin' back for more **

Denn sie ist Bittersüß.

Sie haut mich einfach um.

Und ich kann mir auch nicht helfen,aber ich will keine andere außer sie.

Sie ist ein Mysterium.

Sie ist einfach viel zu viel für mich.

Aber ich brauch eimmer mehr von ihr

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Denn sie ist einfach das Mädchen, nachdem ich gesucht habe.

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**


End file.
